Rose in The Sontaran Stratagem
by Mosesthesecond
Summary: Summary - Basically what we saw in this episode but with a lot more rose in it. Rose is a mysterious character in this she’s not actually travelling with the doctor. My summary’s rubbish so please read it as it’s my first fanfic and help me improve. Safe
1. Prologue

**The Sontaran Stratagem**

**Summary - Basically what we saw in this episode but with a lot more rose in it. Rose is a mysterious character in this she's not actually travelling with the doctor. My summary's rubbish so please read it as it's my first fanfic and help me improve. Safe for Martha fans. Please R & R it'll make my day!!**

**Disclaimer – Yes I own doctor who and all the cast. Mind your head, low flying pigs!!**

The Rattigan academy was a large and impressive castle. It loomed over the grounds casting them in shadow.

The front door opened spilling light into the dark space. Several teenage students all dressed in red tracksuits came out holding a young brunette between them. Following them was a slightly smaller boy dressed in a blue tracksuit. He had a slightly pointed face, had brown hair, sharp eyes, and the sense of ambition hung in the air around him. His name was Rattigan and he was the founder of the academy, a genius.

Once in the grounds, they threw the young brunette down scattering her papers everywhere. Her protests went unnoticed.

Rattigan stepped forward, "I think that makes my answer clear, don't you? Oh and, if you do go to print, spell my name right. Rattigan, with two T's."

The brunette stood up, "Oh this goes way beyond the papers, this things world wide! I'm telling you ATMOS is dangerous!"

"And if you had any proof you wouldn't be here."

"Fine, if you won't believe me, then I'll go to someone who will!" She got into her car which happened to have ATMOS installed. She regretted buying it ever since she had investigated it.

"Welcome," It said, with that annoying female computer voice, "What is your destination?"

"Oh you're the last thing I need." She tried to disable it.

"ATMOS cannot be disabled."

"Fine then, take me to UNIT headquarters, tower bridge, London."

Inside the Academy, Rattigan seemed to be speaking to an empty room.

"Her name's Jo Nickashamer. Clever by the sounds of it, not as clever as me but that goes without saying. I recommend termination."

On a ship, millions of miles from earth, someone was watching him from a screen. The thing watching said, "Remember your status boy. We do not take orders from humans."

"I said recommend." Rattigan answered.

"Then your advice shows military wisdom. She shall be terminated."

"Cool." Rattigan said, with a smile on his face.

Whilst driving, Jo dialled a number on her phone. ATMOS directing her to UNIT headquarters.

"Please answer the phone, please!" Nobody answered, so she left a message on the answer phone.

"This is a message for Cornel Maids from Jo Nickashamer. Look you should have got my email; I've been investigating a number of deaths relating to ATMOS systems. I can't prove anything yet, but there's got to be a link. I need you to check out all the people who died in the ATMOS cars yesterday and then check out the time."

"Turn right." The ATMOS system instructed.

She put down the phone and turned right only to come face to face with a river.

"I don't believe this." She said angrily.

"This is your final destination."

"I said take me to UNIT!"

"Go straight on."

"I don't think so I'll find my own way there thanks."

She tried to reverse but couldn't move the gear stick. The doors locked and the car started to drive towards the river on its own. All the while, ATMOS kept repeating "This is your final destination."

"No, NOOOOO!!"

The car drove into the river, with Jo locked inside.

In the TARDIS, Donna was attempting to fly her way to present day earth.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!"

"No neither can I," The doctor muttered. "Careful!" He got his hammer and whacked a button on the console. "Left hand down, LEFT HAND DOWN!"

With a jerk, Donna pulled down the lever the doctor indicated.

"Bit too close to the 1980's" He said.

"What'm I gonna do? Put a dent it them?"

"Well someone did."

Suddenly a shrill ringing filled their ears.

"Hold on, that's a phone," Said Donna, shocked. "You got a mobile, since when?"

"It's not mine." He sat down and answered the phone cautiously. "Hello?"

Martha's voice came from the other end of the line, "Doctor? It's Martha, and I'm bringing you back to earth!"

**So that's the end of the prologue. I know it's exactly the same as the BBC version but i couldn't really change that bit. It does get better I promise but I have to put that bit in first. Please R & R even if you're just telling me what you had for breakfast this morning.**

**Thanks. ******


	2. Everyone's got ATMOS

Ok, hopefully this is when it starts to get better

**Ok, hopefully this is when it starts to get better. Rose should be appearing in this chapter so don't worry Rose fans. Martha is also in it a lot (obviously) so great for Martha fans too. Please R & R even if your just telling how amazing or crap your day was. Constructive criticism welcome. :) **

Martha heard the familiar sounds of the TARDIS appearing behind her. And out stepped the Doctor, exactly the same as when she last said good bye to him.

"Martha Jones." He said.

"Doctor." She said back.

They walked towards each other and then opened their arms out in to a hug.

"Martha Jones, you haven't changed a bit!"

"Neither have you!"

"How's your family?" He said, his smile fading a little.

"Not bad, their recovering."

"How about you?"

"I'm-" But broke off when she saw a ginger woman standing beside the TARDIS, watching them.

"Right, should have known." Martha thought the Doctor seemed to sense trouble but surprised herself when she started laughing; it was good to know that she had moved on. "Didn't take you long to replace me then." She said with a grin on her face.

"Now don't fight," He muttered to her. Maybe he thought she was putting it on? "Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Donna Noble, Martha Jones, please don't fight I hate fighting!"

"You wish," Donna said. Martha thought she seemed nice enough. "Hi, I've heard all about you, he talks about you all the time."

"I dread to think," Martha said turning to him.

"No, he says nice things, good things. Nice things, really good things."

Martha's brain clicked, she felt her cheeks go pink, "Oh my god he told you everything."

"Didn't take you long to get over it though did it? Who's the lucky man?"

"Man? What man?" the doctor butted in.

"She's engaged you prawn!" Donna said, exasperated.

Martha waved her right hand in his face.

"Really, who too?" He asked.

"Tom, Tom Milligan. He's in paediatrics. He's out in Africa at the moment, and yes I know, I've got a Doctor who disappears to different places, tell me about it."

"Is he skinny," Donna asked.

"No, he's sort' a strong." Martha said with a smile.

"He," Donna said, jabbing her finger in the doctor's direction "is too skinny for words. Hug him and you get a paper cut!"

"Oh I'd rather you were fighting," he said looking very offended.

"Doctor Jones, come in Doctor Jones."

"Speaking of which," She took out her radio and replied to the anonymous voice in a commanding tone, "this is Doctor Jones, operation blue skies to go, I repeat, it's a go." She led the way away from the TARDIS at a brisk pace.

They turned a corner and the TARDIS was out of sight. They didn't see the flash of blue light or the girl appear from no where. She stumbled and fell over. Her head was splitting. Well, she thought, that's going to happen if you cross between parallel worlds. She tried to get her bearings to find out where she was, but it was impossible. Fog was clouding her vision so badly, that she didn't even see the TARDIS situated right next to her. And as the one man who she was looking for, or anyone to that matter, didn't seem to be around, it didn't seem very hopeful. Suddenly she felt the familiar sensation of teleportation surround her, and when she heard the panicked voices of Torchwood, she realised that she was once again in, what he liked to call, Pete's world.

The doctor, Donna and Martha came to a large factory with large letters spelling ATMOS on the front. Large groups of men dressed in green were running towards the factory, and commanders were shouting instructions at them, stationing specific groups around the perimeter and taking over the factory, telling the workers to stay calm and that UNIT would be taking control of the building.

"What are you searching for?" The doctor shouted at Martha over all the noise.

"Illegal aliens!" She shouted back. She ran off shouting into her radio at the same time.

"Is that what you did to her, turn her into a soldier?" Donna asked the doctor. He didn't answer; he was thinking the same thing himself.

The Unified Intelligence Taskforce were being watched on the same spaceship that was watching the Rattigan Academy. A voice said, "As predicted the UNIT forces have moved to the penultimate stage."

"Observe their troops," A slightly lower voice replied, "Thin fabrics, exposed skin, feeble weapons. These are toy soldiers, the playthings of children!"

Martha walked back to the Doctor ad Donna.

"And you're qualified now you're a proper doctor." He said, noticing her badge on her chest.

Martha nodded, "Unit rushed it thru given my experience in the field." She led them towards a large black van. "Here we go; we're establishing a field base on site. They're dying to meet you."

"Wish I could I say the same." He muttered to Donna.

When they reached the van Martha and the doctor walked inside. Donna had just turned for a last look at the factory when a stunningly bright blue light appeared from behind a block of dustbins. She had just made a step towards them to investigate it when she heard the doctor calling her in and rushed inside.

"Operation blue sky complete sir. Thanks for letting me take the lead. And this is the Doctor," She pointed to the man looking around the area. It was very advanced. There was a large screen at the front with many high technology computers facing it. There was a different person on each computer with an earpiece in their ear. The Doctor however looked at it as if he was almost bored. "Doctor, this is Cornel Maids."

"Sir." The cornel said, saluting.

"Oh don't salute!" The doctor said looking disgusted.

"But it's an honour sir. I've read all the files on you. Strictly speaking you're still on staff. You never resigned."

"What you used to work for them?" Donna asked amazed, the mysterious incident the minute before was driven from her mind.

"Yeah," the doctor said, "long time ago. Back in the 70's or was it the 80's? The thing is, it was a lot more post pone back then."

"Times have changed, sir." Said the cornel.

"And that's enough of the sir." He said sternly.

"Come on though Doctor," Martha said, "you've seen it, you've been onboard the valiant. They've got massive funding for the Untied Nations all in the name of home world security."

"A modern UNIT for the modern world." The cornel concluded.

"What and that involves arresting ordinary factory workers in the street in broad daylight?" It's Donna by the way, Donna Noble since you didn't ask. I'll have a salute."

"Ma'am," He saluted.

"Thank you."

"Tell me, what's going on in that factory?" Asked the Doctor.

"Yesterday 52 different people died in identical circumstances right across the world in 11 different time zones." Said the cornel. "5am in the UK, 6am in France, 8am in Moscow, 1pm in China-"

"-And they all died simultaneously?" The doctor cut in.

"Exactly, 52 deaths at the exact same moment world wide."

"How did they die?"

"They were all inside their cars."

"They were poisoned," Martha said. "I checked the Biopsy it's no toxins whatever it is it left the system immediately."

"What have the cars got in common?"

"Completely different makes but all fitted with ATMOS and that is the ATMOS factory."

"And what's ATMOS?"

"Oh come on," said Donna, "even I know that. Everyone's got ATMOS."


	3. Travel Sickness

**Thanks for all the reviews I have, keep them coming!! **

**Disclaimer - if only…………… **

There it was again. That horrible sensation of being yanked from one universe to another. Roses was once again in agony. Her head was splitting, and when she finally managed to stand up, she caught the awful smell of rotting garbage that she hadn't registered straight away. Yes, of all places she had teleported right behind a bunch of dustbins. She stood there for a moment with her head in her hands before finding the strength to take a few steps forward. She looked up, it took a moment for her vision to come into focus, and saw large troops of armies, huge jeeps and a large factory with ATMOS on the front.

"Oh god! In this world too?" She remembered well the ATMOS in her world. She had had to take charge of the investigation. But without any Doctor there, she had found it almost impossible to stop. But the same thing couldn't happen in this world, she wouldn't let it.

The Doctor, Donna, Martha and the Cornel stood on a balcony over looking the factory.

"ATMOS stands for Atmospheric Emission System," Martha told the doctor, "the ATMOS in your car works as a SAT NAV and reduces your carbon emission to zero."

"Zero? What no carbon, none at all?" he said amazed.

"And a twenty quid shopping voucher if you introduce it to a friend. Bargain." exclaimed Donna.

"And this is where they make it doctor, shipping world wide." The Cornel waved a hand at the rest of the factory. "17 factories across the globe but this being the central source, sending ATMOS to every country on earth."

"And you think ATMOS is alien." the doctor asked.

"It's our job to investigate that possibility doctor." The cornel walked off to a smaller empty room nearby with everyone else following. "And here it is, laid there. It can be threaded through any and every make of car."

"You must have checked it, before it went on sale." The doctor said a little surprised.

"We did," Martha said indignantly, "we found nothing, that's why I thought we needed and expert."

"Really who'd you get?"

Everyone turned to look at him with their eyebrows raised.

"Oh! Right, me yes."

Martha and the cornel left the room so it was just Donna and the doctor standing there alone.

"Ok so why would aliens be so keen to clean up our atmosphere?" asked Donna.

"That's a very good question."

"Maybe they wanna help. Get rid of pollution and stuff."

"Do you know how may cars there are on planet earth? 800 million." Donna's eyes widened. "Imagine that if you could control that you'd get 800 million weapons."

"But why would they want that?"

She had reached the doors of the factory where two guards were standing. She was about to go in when one of them held out their hand and said, "Can I see your Identification please ma'am?" Rose searched in her pockets and found her ID card. She gave it to the guard who looked at it with a frown and said, "Torchwood? I wasn't aware of any Torchwood members arriving."

"_Damn!" _Rose thought, _"They don't get on in this world do they?" _For in Roses world UNIT and Torchwood would often join forces in cases like this.

"We got a call from your commanding officer demanding for a Torchwood representative," Rose made up. She thought it sounded pretty lame but it sounded good enough for him.

"That seems to be in order ma'am," he said handing back her ID card. " I shall however need to make an inquiry, for safety regulations only of course." He added hastily.

"That's fine-" Rose began, but suddenly her knees buckled and head throbbed painfully.

"Ma'am are you ok?" Both guards immediately ran to her side. Roses breathing was coming in sharp gasps and she was feeling extremely sick. "Robinson, get some help, quick now!" The other slightly silent guard ran off as Rose vomited on the ground. Then everything went black, and Rose thought no more.

"We should head back, there's nothing down here. Should just be boiler rooms and stuff." Two guards, Robert Harling and Harry Smith, stood in the dark in the basement corridors, making sure the whole building was clear of workers.

Smith turned on the lights. "Oh yeah what's this then?" He pointed at two workers dressed in blue tracksuits standing stock still at the end of the corridor guarding a door. "Oi! You two! All personal have been told to evacuate, this buildings under UNIT control."

"This area is out of bounds." said one of the workers.

"Excuse me sunshine? I think you'll find we're in charge. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He indicated the guns over their shoulders.

Little did Harling and Smith know that they were being watched from a screen millions of miles from earth.

"General Starl, they're close." A voice said, urgently.

"Excellent, I shall need two good warriors. I shall enter the fray myself. Let them pass."

At these words, the two workers stepped aside and allowed the soldiers to go through the door.

"C'mon," Smith said to Harling. And they stepped inside.

Rose was laying on a bed in the sickbay, fast asleep, unaware of the voices around her.

"I don't understand it. I've checked her files and they say that she died in the battle of Canary Warf. So I checked the list of the dead in case there was something wrong with the computer system, but it's definitely right, because her names on the list."

"Have you checked with Torchwood London if she works for them?" a second voice asked.

"Yes, and they said that Rose Tyler didn't work for them, but they did know who she was."

"Well then who is she?"

"Well, when I asked them if she worked for them, they said no but that they recognised the name. So they searched their databases and apparently they said that she had a run in with Queen Victoria in 1879, which is when Torchwood was founded!"

"What!"

"I know, so they told me they'll keep on searching but it could take a while and that they'd phone me back. And when they did, a good hour and a half later, they told me that she travelled with the doctor, but that she and her mum did die in the Battle of Canary Warf, so they don't know how she has and Torchwood ID card or how Rose Tyler's even here at all if she died two years ago."

"Travelled with the doctor, eh! What else did they say?"

"They said they'd look further into it and keep me posted."

"Well the doctor's here, why don't we just ask him to identify the body -?"

"Are you nuts! We can't just walk up to him and say, "Hi! We think we may have found one of your old companions who you thought was dead, could you come and identify her?" If it isn't her then we'll just upset him for no reason-"

"But what if it _is_ her-"

"Oh come on! There's about a 1 chance it is her. She could have easily forged that ID card because she knew that this Rose Tyler was an important person, it would be incredibly thoughtless if we-"

"Alright alright I was just saying!"

"In fact I'm beginning to wonder how important this Rose girl really is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know what UNIT and Torchwood are like these days, I'm very surprised they didn't just slam the phone down straight away when I said it was UNIT asking for a favour. She must have been quite important for them to do so much for us."

"Well if she was a companion to the doctor then she's bound to be isn't she."

"I s'pose so."

"Come on, we'd better report this to Cornel Maids."

**So, what do you think? Hope you liked it. Please review if there's anything you want me to include in this story or if there's anything you want me to improve on.**


	4. Deduction skills

**Disclaimer- Have you even heard of RTD??**

The two soldiers entered the room the workers were guarding.

"What the hell?" Smith said. Inside were huge machines and technology that they had never seen before. In the centre of the room was a huge tank with wires sticking out of it everywhere.

Harling took out his radio and said, "This is Harling and Smith, we found something. Base corridor, north side, grid 36. We need back up, over."

Smith observed the large tank, "it's like there's something boiling inside!" He tried to open it.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

"Oh come on Robbie! We get first rates on this! Which means promotion." His eyes glinted with a mad enthusiasm.

"Just leave it alone. Wait for back up-" Just then there was a loud bang from inside the tank. "What was that?" he said, panicking.

"Is there someone in there?" There was no reply. "Hello?" still no reply. He banged twice on the roof of the tank, and this time, received two bangs back, from inside. "We should get this open." He started to open the tank.

"Wait for the others-"

"He could suffocate in there!"Harling paused, then said, "Fine, you keep trying while I call for back up." Smith immediately carried on with his attempts to open the box while Harling said, "This is Harling, base corridor, north side, grid 36. We need immediate assistance, I repeat, immediate assistance-"

"It's open!" Smith yelled triumphantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna and the doctor stood in silence, (which was very unusual for her), trying to think who, what and why anyone would create the ATMOS system that poisons who randomly. Donna eventually said that she would go and look in personal which left the doctor alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose woke up. Her eyes shot open and she sat up far too quickly, causing her to fell very light headed and sick. She took several deep breaths and looked around the room. It was an empty sickbay, which confused her slightly as she couldn't remember feeling ill. She put her head in her hands for a while and racked her brain, trying to remember what was going on. Parallel world…..soldiers…..UNIT….ATMOS….danger….doc-

She shook her head. "Oh, come on Rose!" she said to herself, "Pull yourself together, slightly more important things to worry about."

"_But what is he's here_?" She thought to herself.

"Oh, snap out of it! Your 25 for god's sake!"

She stood up and walked out of the sickbay. "_Find the Cornel, just find Cornel Maids_," she thought to herself. "_Oh god! I hope there's a Cornel Maids in this world_!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna walked through corridor after corridor with no idea where she was. She would ask a soldier for directions, follow them, get lost, then find another soldier, who would just point her down the corridor where she had just come from.

She was just following the sixth set of instructions when, not looking at where she was going, bumped into a young blonde, who also looked very lost.

"Oh sorry!" Donna said to the stranger.

"It's alright." Donna noticed she had a thick London accent. "Um….you don't w where Cornel maids is do you?" She asked hopefully.

"No sorry. You wouldn't know where personal is would you?" She wasn't very hopeful.

She shook her head. "What's your name?"

"Donna, and you?"

"Tell you what, fancy having a chat over a coffee. It's just, I don't know any other newbies around here."

"Okay." said Donna, and they walked off to the canteen. (Luckily for them there were sign posts.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ionising nano membrane carbon dioxide converter. Which means that ATMOS works-"

"We know all that, but what's it's origin? Is it alien?"

The doctor, Cornel Maids and Martha were standing in the room with the ATMOS system in so that they could examine it. The Doctor was, as usual, blabbing on about the science, while the Cornel was trying to get a straight answer of "Is it alien or not?" out of him. Martha stood there patiently.

"No, but it's decades ahead of it's time." The doctor bent down to get a good look at it. The Cornel leaned in beside him. "Look, do you mind, could you stand back a bit?"

"Sorry, have I done something wrong?" The Cornel asked confused.

"Your carrying a gun, I don't like people with guns hanging around me alright?"

"If you insist." He said, and he walked off.

"Tetchy!" said Martha angrily.

"What, it's true?"

"He's a good man!"

"people with gun are usually the enemy in my books."

"If anyone's used to fighting, it's you."

"Oh, so it's my fault!"

"Well you got me the job! Besides look at me!" He slowly lifted his head. "Am I carrying a gun?"

"S'pose not."

"It's alright for you, you can just come and go but some of us have got to stay behind. So if I've got to work on the inside, I stand a chance of making them better."

"Yeah?" She raised her eyebrows and he smiled, "that's the Martha Jones I know."

"I learned from the best."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a cup of coffee and some cake each, Donna and Rose started telling themselves about each other. Donna told Rose all about being a temp, meeting Lance, getting a divorce (she thought being eaten by a giant spider may sound a bit far fetched.) Meeting another guy called John Smith , (again, the doctor might attract attention), and travelling here and there, as friends only of course.

"So come on then, I've told you all about me, now It's you turn."

"Well, I used to work in a shop. But it didn't work out so I left. I also used to have a boyfriend, Mickey, but that didn't work out either. And I also started travelling." She smiled, "and that's it really. Accept, now I work for a company called Torchwood."

"S'pose we're not that different." said Donna, "We both had crap jobs, relationships went down the toilet and then we both started travelling." She sipped her coffee, "So, tell me about this Torchwood. The Do-, I mean my friend told me there was this battle and it shut down."

"Yeah it did." She looked at her coffee. "I was there."

"You were at the battle! Why? Were you fighting?"

"Yeah I was." She said, still staring at her coffee. "Me and my friend, we were both fighting. We beat them as well," a faint smile played across her lips, "we won."

"Who was your friend?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Where is he now?"

Rose looked up, "I have no idea."

"What was you name?" Donna asked.

Just then, Cornel Maids walked in. "Cornel Maids, could I have a word?" Rose asked, jumping up at once.

"Of course. My office is this way."

"Bye then, and thanks for the coffee."

"That's ok," Donna replied. Rose and the Cornel walked off. Leaving Donna wondering whether she had avoided giving her name on pupas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They held their guns up, ready to fire if necessary. But all they saw when the lid opened was a large pool of green liquid.

"Oh God, it stinks!" Yelled Smith.

"What the hell is this stuff?" asked Harling, holding his nose.

Suddenly a white body burst out of the liquid and made a grab for Smith.

"IDENTIFY YOUR SELF! IDENTIFY!" He called for assistance yet again in to his radio.

"Can you hear me?" Smith asked the thing, creeping up towards it. "Can you understand me?" It said nothing. "Look at his neck," He said to Harling. "It looks like an umbilical cord."

"Don't get too close!" He said urgently.

"I think it's harmless. I don't think it's even properly alive." The thing sank back into the tank.

"It's gonna drown!"

"No, I think it breathes this stuff. T's some kind of embryo."

"What do you mean, embryo?"

"I mean, someone's growing a body. A human body."

"Excellent skills of deduction soldier!" Yelled a low voice from the other side of the room. Smith and Harling both raised their guns and pointed them at a short person dressed completely in blue from head to toe. You couldn't see any flesh on him, not even his face. All you heard was a voice. He pointed at Smith and said, "I would rate you above average sir, well done. You, however," He pointed at Harling, "you smell of sweat and fear."

"Yeah?" Said smith, mockingly, "well we're not the ones who got out of school early sunny! Now stop playing humpty dumpty and tell us who you are."

"Is that a reference to my height?" The blue person asked accusingly.

"Short answer, yes!" Said Smith, laughing more than ever.

"A pity. I must judge you unfit."

"What are you gonna do? Bite our ankles?"

The blue person took out a weapon which, when fired, shot a flame out of the end. He pointed this at Smith's ankles and disabled him, so that he fell to the ground. Smith yelled in pain while Harling took out his gun and shouted, "STOP IT! I'M WARNING YOU!"

"A proper soldier never gives warnings. Fire, I order you, fire!" Harling tried to fire but nothing happened. "The room contains a cordial signal exciting the copper circuit of the bullet and causing expansion within the barrel. Rendering your guns, useless. And your radio signals have been blocked." Abandoning all pretence, Harling lifted up his gun, and attempted to bash the blue person's head in. He also got disarmed, and fell to the floor, in agony.

"My legs, I can't feel my legs!"

"I apologise for disabling you. Death has more honour but is too immediate for a stratagem." The two workers that were standing guard outside now walked in. "Prepare them for processing." He said to the worker, who then walked off. "You spoke of promotion? Now you will serve a greater cause."

"Who are you?" Asked Smith in panic.

"Indeed, know your enemy. I am General Starl of the 10th Sontaran battle fleet. Known as Starl the undefeated." He took of his blue helmet and revealed his head underneath.

The two soldiers both screamed and tried to crawl away.

"OH MY GOD HELP US!!"

**Hope you liked it. x**


End file.
